Power packs, such as transformers and the like, are known to the prior art for reducing line voltage and providing alternating current, direct current or battery charger operation. For example, power packs for small appliances in which the line voltage is reduced to 12 volts and rectified to produce a DC voltage are in common use. In other forms, power packs are commonly employed to recharge the batteries, typically nickel cadmium systems, which are used for powering small appliances.
While power packs have wide application, the many operations necessary in their assembly results in a relatively high cost. Among the operations which have contributed to this cost is the soldering required to establish an electrical communication between the power-pack windings and the input and output terminals. In those instances where the power-pack core is to be grounded, this requirement compounds the problem by adding yet another soldering operation.